New Kid in Town
New Kid in Town is the 1st episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and the 27th episode overall. In this episode, a new kid named Ryan joins the band to replace band founder Mickey. Plot Summary All is not well with Kids Incorporated as they see band founder Mickey move away, with the kids still moping when Riley comes to get them. This leads to the kids starting off by dedicating their opening number to Mickey ("Don't You Forget About Me") followed by "Stir It Up". After the songs, the kids are still discussing how the band needs another male singer (except for the Kid, who seems to be relishing the spotlight as the lone male). No sooner does this happen than a newcomer named Ryan shows up, and his brash manner in trying to get a tryout rubs the other kids the wrong way; and they decide to give him a bit of "humble pie" ("Show Some Respect"). Later, Ryan wanders onto the stage and sings about his wanting to get into the band ("The Search is Over"); with the Kid noticing there was more to Ryan that what they got from his first impressions. At some point, the other kids decide to let him audition...live on stage as a sort of "baptism by fire". As showtime approaches, we see Ryan reading a book and (much to the surprise of the Kid) enjoying doing so. This sets up the audition for Ryan ("Tough All Over"); and concludes with Riley announcing the members including (after Stacy whispers the results) Ryan. Kid Cast * Martika - Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "(Don't You) Forget About Me" (Simple Minds cover; performed by Stacy and Gloria) * "Stir It Up" (Patti LaBelle cover; performed by Kid and Gloria) * "Show Some Respect" (Tina Turner cover; performed by Kid) * "The Search is Over" (Survivor cover; performed by Ryan) * "Tough All Over" (John Cafferty & the Beaver Brown Band cover; performed by Ryan) Trivia *In addition to Ryan Lambert; this episode also marks the debut of dancers Darren Lee and Gina Marie Vinaccia. *This is also the first episode with the label "Fire Curtain" over the stage in place of "Asbestos". Shortly after Kids Incorporated premiered, asbestos was found to be the cause of a specific type of cancer known as mesothelioma. *This is the first episode where an unseen character named "Billy the Gweeb" is mentioned; a character teasingly suggested to have a crush on Stacy. Presumably, the feeling is not mutual. *Stacy is mentioned as not being allowed to cross the street when Kid suggests trying to follow Mickey. *This is the first episode where Martika uses that name instead of her full name of Marta Marrero (which she was credited as during the previous season). *Mickey is mentioned in this episode. *Renee didn't sing in this episode. *"Stir It Up" is used again in the Season 3 episode "The Gift"; with Kid joined by Ryan in that version as opposed to Gloria. *This is the first season to be co-produced by Hal Roach Studios (replacing K-Tel International when that company filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection following Season 1). Goofs *At one point, Ryan calls Gloria by name even though the two had, at least on screen, been introduced to each other. One possible explanation could be that the two have met each other at an earlier instance, except that it's inferred Ryan had just arrived. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Renee didn't sing Category:Season premiere episodes Category: Episodes written by Andrew Gordon Category: Episodes directed by Gary Halvorson